


Vibe

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Barry Allen - Freeform, Mentions of Gorilla Grodd, Tumblr Prompt, Worm Holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Oliver gets a call from Barry Allen. Cisco has gone rogue after a run in with a mind controlling gorilla and while the scarlet speedster is still tangled up in Central City Cisco has come to Star City to wreak havoc and it's up to the Green Arrow to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt from ‘oopsprompts’ 
> 
> “Drink some orange juice. You get really grumpy when you’re suffering from blood loss.”

Vibe had gone rogue. Something about a talking gorilla? At least that’s what Barry had said, he was still in Central city dealing with said gorilla. However, Cisco had come to Star City and Oliver would have to deal with him and his newly discovered powers.

“Overwatch.” Oliver spoke into the coms as he sped through the city on his motorcycle keeping his wits about him in search for Cisco.

“I’ve picked up his vibe near the police station.” Felicity snorted through the coms at her own joke.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver said through gritted teeth taking a hard right toward the station.

“Okay not the best time for a joke. I have the camera feed up. Oh god. Oliver you need to get down there he’s attacking the officers with high intensity sound waves.” That didn’t sound good but luckily he’d had a few run is with Black Siren recently so it shouldn’t be too difficult.

Oliver sharply turned another corner leading to a straight; he could see Cisco in front of the station. He sped up racing straight ahead – Cisco turned and Oliver could just about make out a smile. That wasn’t good. Vibe slammed his hand on the ground, to his surprise it shook and threw Oliver off his motorcycle, over Vibe’s head and onto the pavement below the station.

“Overwatch, how did he do that?” Oliver asked as he forced himself up.

“I have no idea but it looks like he can vibrate the ground.” Felicity hazard a guess and Oliver went with it, she was usually right.

“Of course he can.” Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and slot it into his bow. “Cisco, what are you doing?”

“I’m causing mayhem of course Oliver.” The Green Arrow eyed him carefully; this gorilla must have access to his memories if he knows his identity. _Better be cautious._

“Don’t make me-”

“What? Put an arrow in me? I would love to see you try.” Vibe taunted and Oliver called his bluff.

“Oliver-” Felicity tried to stop him but he was already firing, two arrows to the legs but Vibe used his sound waves to knock them off course and they hit the ground instead. “Dammit.”

“Any ideas?” Oliver asked. The subsequent silence was enough. “Great.” Oliver sighed.

“Hey Oliver.” He looked up at Cisco pleading for him to stop but he could see this gorilla was still in control. Barry was taking his sweet time with this primate. Vibe slammed the ground again throwing the Arrow back into a group of police officers coming out of the station. Their guns clattered to the ground around them. “Now there’s an idea.” Vibe laughed.

Oliver looked around him as the cops picked up their guns and aimed at him rather than Vibe. His eyes widened as he dodged their bullets best he could but Vibe hit him with a high frequency wave and knocked him off balance. 1, 2, 3 bullets hit their target.

“Oliver get out of there!” He heard Felicity shout in his ear. His breathing was laboured, his chest burned and thick hot blood drooled from his lip, chest and back. This was it. His mission was over. He couldn’t save his city.

“Goodbye Oliver Queen.” He heard Cisco’s voice faintly, a blue light came from under him and then he was falling…

**Meanwhile on Earth-38 in National City**

Supergirl was bored. There really wasn’t any other name for it. CADMUS had gone completely underground and Mon-El was currently snapping up all the other crimes as part of his training to become a hero. Of course it was great that he wanted to be a hero just like her – it was quite flattering in fact - but it meant that her patrols were less fun and more of a chore.

“Is there really nothing Winn?” Kara whined as she flew around National City for which must’ve been the 100th time.

“Yeah. Nothing at allll… Whoa whoa whoa what is that?” Kara heard frantic tapping of what could only be a very intrigued and curious Winn.

“What’s happening Winn?” Kara asked desperate for something to do.

“Middle of the city, a worm hole just appeared right in the sky and closed again. Someone is falling through the air – you have 10 seconds Kara – they’re above National Park.” Kara sped past skyscrapers as she raced toward National Park to save this mystery person. There he was.

“Oliver.” She whispered to herself. Kara balled her fists together and flew, as fast as she could, toward him. Her worry increased when she was close enough to notice the blood and she could hear his depleted heart rate. Only a second from the ground Kara just managed to catch him, her foot making a groove in the grass.

“I got you Oliver.” Kara whispered.

“Take me back…Cisco…rogue…must save city…” Oliver tried to stir but Kara wouldn’t let him do anything until he was fully recovered. She was sure that Earth-1 could handle threats without the Green Arrow.

Soon Kara was back at the DEO and was rushing towards the infirmary with J’onn, Alex and Winn in tow bombarding her with questions.

“Who is this?”

“Why is he here?”

“Is he okay?”

“How do you know him?”

Kara was sure she’d answer all those questions soon enough but first she would have to save his life. She marched into the med bay and placed him on the table while the on hand doctors and surgeons took over attempting to sedate him.

“Get…off…” Kara heard him say as he pushed the doctors away.

“Let me.” J’onn moved them out of the way, transforming into his Martian form. Oliver’s eyes widened tenfold and his draw dropped as he tried even harder to get away. J’onn put his hands on either side of Oliver’s head and his eyes glowed bright red and Oliver slumped back onto the bed unconscious.

“Your friend is stubborn Kara.” J’onn remarked as he left the med bay.

_You have no idea._

Kara stayed with Oliver all night watching his vitals with a dedicated concentration. She spent some of her hours talking about what had been happening since the invasion of the Dominators. Everything from petty crime to her trip to another planet, training Mon-El to being vigorously ticked off at Guardian still taking out low level crime and putting himself in danger. However, most of her time was made up of staring at his scar-covered chest, stab wounds, bullets, burns and mysterious tattoos that peaked her curiosity. She tried to guess where the scars were from to pass the time. Currently she was ‘analysing’ a scar that was on his left peck, just next to his tattoo.

“It looks like a stab wound, except not as thin. Did you fight another archer? Did he shoot you? Maybe it was you who needed to be made of steel.” She said wiping a stray tear from her eye. “I guess you weren’t always as good as you are now Ollie.” Kara smiled bitter-sweetly as she gently stroked the scar.

He was beautiful – scars and all.

“Actually… I pushed the arrow through my own chest to kill the Dark Archer so he didn’t choke me to death.” Oliver smiled, eyes still closed as Kara jumped out of her seat. “Unfortunately he lived and seems to be causing problems for the Legends at the moment.” Oliver winced as he got up.

“Don’t you’re still healing.” Kara pushed him back down.

“No Kara!” He exclaimed, attempting – and failing – to move her out of the way. “Thank you for the save but I have to get back.”

“No Oliver I won’t let you. You may be quite ready to add more scars to your collection but I won’t let it happen.” Kara stood solidly in front of him.

“Kara stop playing around. My city is in danger. Now get out of my way before I have to make you.” Kara laughed at that statement.

“I’d love to see you try.” Kara teased. Oliver just growled in response. Just then Winn came into the med bay with an orange juice in hand. “Ah Just the thing.” Kara snatched the glass from Winn’s hand.

“Hey I was looking forward to that!” Kara ignored him making Oliver smile a little as he watched a defeated Winn leave the med bay glaring daggers into her back. He looked up at Kara who held out the glass for him to take.

“Drink some orange juice. You get really grumpy when you’re suffering from blood loss…”

 

 


End file.
